gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Sheltering Wings of the Protector
"When destiny bends itself to save a Stark Jegan pilot from a certain death, new realities will be created, old fates can be altered, and the final beast could be reawakened. Yet, the young man could only ask himself one question: "How am I still alive?"" - Story Summary Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Sheltering Wings of the Protector (機動戦士ガンダム UC: ザ·シェルターイング ウイングス オフ ザ·プロテクター / Kidou Senshi Gundam Yunikon: Za sherutāingu uingusu ofu za purotekutā), is a work of fiction written by FanFiction's Just Another Indonesian Writer. The story is set on the timeline of Gundam Unicorn. This series revolves around the unknown Stark Jegan pilot who was supposed to be KIA during the events of the first episode. This story has some blatant, and obvious mentions and references to a popular flying sim series, Ace Combat, from some of its characters, squadron names, Mobile Suit names and even to the main character himself. Overview The year is 0096 on the Universal Century calendar. Three years after the events of the Second Neo-Zeon Movement / the Char Rebellion. After going into hiding and recently building up power as a dubbed, Terrorist Organization, by the officials, the Sleeves, led by Full Frontal once again sprung into action when they smuggled in a disguised civilian freighter to investigate a certain rumor going on in the civilian colony, Industrial Seven. Mobius One was a Londo Bell ace, and a veteran from the Second Neo-Zeon conflict. He, along with his squadron, the 118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interception Wing, was sent to intercept an unknown ship, flashing no recognizable ID, by his ship, Mother Harlot, a Clop-class cruiser. Flying a three-man formation along with his wingmen, his small squadron, which consisted of a mere one Stark Jegan, and two RGM-89D Jegan Type Ds, got decimated just before they reached the ship's communication range by an unknown, funnel-equipped Green Mobile Suit, supposedly, ending all of their lives. However, Mobius One later found himself waking up inside the Londo Bell Special Operations Division's flagship, the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama (kai)'s medical bay, where he met the ship's doctor, Futo Mononobe, who brought him up to speed regarding his recent events. Characters *'Mobius One' A twenty-three year-old quarter-Russian, quarter-Australian, quarter-Philippines, and quarter-Pakistani veteran from the most recent conflicts, he is one of the most youngest pilots who survived the brutal war during the Char Rebellion. Formerly known as Moebius Three, he was a nugget in his own squad. He mainly pilots Mobile Suits from the Jegan production lines, although, he had received a spare suit, heavily-modified Re-GZ, the RVNZ-91, Raven during his service within the Nahel Argama (kai). Brash, salty, foul-mouthed, and very, very, short-tempered, he is very violent despite his midget-like stature. Although, ironically, he is somewhat a pacifist. Feeling reluctant whenever he has to take someone's life. His past is currently quipped with only scarce information, although, it is revealed that his family got killed during the past conflicts. His parents died during Operation Stardust, while his older brother sacrificed himself to ensure the safety of his fellow AEUG members during the battle for the Kennedy Space Center. One of the top graduates from the Earth Federation's piloting school, he immediately got instated to the Londo Bell to combat the Neo-Zeon forces. * Futo Mononobe One of the most, if not, the shortest Federation personnel to date, Junior Ensign Futo Mononobe is a Japanese medical officer, only recently-graduated from the Federation's Medical School. She is a rare survivor of the deadly disease called the Griscelli Syndrome, in which, those who got infected with these, are usually expected to live no longer than seven years old since birth. Her extremely short frame and silver hair are also supposedly originated along with this disease. She is Nahel Argama (kai)'s current medical personnel. A cheerful, although slightly hot-headed girl, one could easily mistake her for a high-school student, thanks to her young looks and short height, despite her, already being twenty-two years old. Category:Stories